Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a stabilizer-bar holding device configured to hold a stabilizer bar.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-240592) discloses a bar holding device constructed such that a stabilizer bar is held by a mounted surface of a body using a pair of brackets. A normal line that is normal to the mounted surface is inclined with respect to the up and down direction. The body has no holding surface contactable with a bushing. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-192828) discloses a bar holding device including a body provided such that a normal line that is normal to a mounted surface of the body extends in the up and down direction. This bar holding device includes a bracket having a recessed portion and a pair of mount portions provided on opposite sides of the recessed portion. Mount surfaces of the pair of mount portions are offset from each other, but the pair of mounted surfaces of the body are flush with each other. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-260624) discloses a bar holding device including two bushings, one of which is provided inside the other. The inner bushing has a polygonal shape. In this bar holding device, however, the cross section formed by a body and a bracket does not have a polygonal shape.